Bryce vs the Sacrifice
by supermegafoxtawesomehot
Summary: This is all about Bryce being recruited into the CIA and his friendship with chuck during there Stanford days. Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE Bryce Larkin, and there are hardly any fanfictions that show him in a good light so I wanted to write my own. This is all about Chuck and his Stanford days and Bryce becoming the super spy we know in the show. It will go up to the pilot episode where Casey shoots him.

* insert usual disclaimer here*

Thank you to my beta, ReadingBetweenTheLines

* * *

Standing at the entrance of the all too familiar Stanford University, I could not help the huge grin that had planted itself on my face. It was good to finally be back.

I knew my junior year was going to be absolutely amazing but yet something felt off. I looked the same and I certainly felt the same, so I shrugged it off as new year nerves. Little did I know,that my junior year would trigger a chain of events that would change my life forever.

I looked at my watch and headed off to my first class of the day, economics. When I got there, I noticed a paper stamped in the middle of the board. Assigned seating.

Who did that in a college class? I hadn't had assigned seating since high school. With a tiny smirk, I sat down.

After the professor started her lecture a tardy student ran down the aisle and tripped over his own feet his hand hit my desk on the way down and knocked a note that had been loosely secured underneath on my leg. It was addressedto me, Bryce Larkin, so I opened it and read:

Mr. Larkin,

Please meet me in my office as soon as you get this. Don't say anything, just  
get up and walk out the door.

-Professor Fleming

Why would Fleming want to meet with me now? I took his class last semester, any problems should have already been taken care of, but I did as the note  
said and headed to his office.

I walked to Packard hall, where his office was located, and knocked at the door. Once I was ushered in, I sat in the chairs across from his desk and waited for him to speak.

"How would you like to be a hero, Bryce? Be able to protect innocent people from terrorist attacks and bomb threats, " he started and I stared at him waiting for the punch line, "You passed my class with a 98% last semester and your SAT scores are through the roof. That compared to your athletic ability, well, let's just say the CIA could use people like you."

I just stared at him, my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. I knew I was acting like a moron, but for the first time in my life I was completely speechless.

"At least think about it. I will contact you later today for your answer. Youcan do a lot of good in this world."

I managed to choke out something intelligent like "Umm… I …okay." before I walked out the door.

As soon as I cleared the building, I sprinted like a bat out of hell all the way to my dorm. The CIA? Were they crazy? I was no hero, I'm just me.

I stood there for what seemed like hours just trying to collect my thoughts, but each one hurt like the sting of an angry bee.

I had to do something to escape it, so I walked outside and saw one of my fraternity brothers, Erick, tossing a football around in his hands.

"Mind a game of catch?" I asked him.

"No, not at all," he replied and tossed it to me.

Football always relaxes me and I soon found the stinging became a annoying buzz. Right before I threw the ball for the umpteenth time, I saw a book that I recognized on a bench sitting beside to a tall man with curly hair.

"Your in EE 131?" I asked

Erick saw I was distracted and shouted "See ya later Bryce!" before taking off without waiting for a reply.

So I continued by saying: "It's pretty brutal, huh? "

"Oh yeah… yeah I… the only reason I signed up is because I'm building my own version of… it's kind of embarrassing actually.."

"What?" I asked.

"You don't remember that old computer game Zork, do you?"

Boy did I. Growing up that was my favorite computer game ever.

"Your likely to be eaten by a grue." I quoted and he smiled.

"Holy crap, you do remember Zork!"

"I love that game, I mean I haven't thought about it in awhile but…"

"Its probably a good thing." he muttered.

"I disagree, it's 1999, the next millennium belongs to the geek."

"Alright," he said his tone brightening "but still, you know text based computer games don't exactly play well with the ladies."

I laughed as I thought about the six girls in my building who certainly enjoyed those types of games. I thought for a second which one would be a good  
match for this guy. I don't know why, but I wanted to help him out. He seemed so sweet.

"Well," I started "this girl Jill on my floor is nuts about Everquest."

"Are you serious?"

"You want to meet her?"

"Really? Right now?"

"Yeah, she's over in the quad."

"Yeah, I would very much like to meet her," he said as he scrambled to gather his things.

"Need some help?" I offered.

"No.. oh no I'm fine… I just…you know…have… college… I appreciate… hi, um I'm, ah I'm Chuck by the way."

"Bryce."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

"So um… she really genuinely likes Everquest? I mean..."

"Yeah, I think she even plays Zork."

"No way."

"Way, so listen. You're an engineering major right?"

"Yup."

"And your GPA?"

"4.1. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I'm sort of in this fraternity and I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining."

"What would I have to do?"

"Pledge week starts the 17th, just show up."

"I will definitely consider it."

"Ok um, I just saw Jill before my economics class reading by the.. oh there she is. JILL!"

"Hey Bryce, what's up?" she said running up to us and smiling.

"Jill this is Chuck, he is building his own version of Zork and I told him you were the person to bounce some ideas off of."

"Sure, I would love that."

"Thanks." Chuck managed to spit out.

"Darn it, I forgot, I have this thing to do in the library, I have to go. So, talk to you guys later."

Chuck looked at me like he was going to kill me for leaving him alone in this situation, but I just smiled and walked off.

I hid behind the nearest tree and spied on them though. At first, it was painful to watch. They were both pretty shy people and they weren't making  
much headway, but before long they were deep in conversation and laughing together.

I knew they were perfect for each other. As I stood there watching, I thought about the words professor Fleming had told me:

"How would you like to be a hero Bryce? Be able to protect innocent people from terrorist attacks and bomb threats."

I knew exactly what he was saying. I couldn't imagine good people like Chuck and Jill being blown away in a terrorist attack or something worse. Especially if I could help prevent it. At that point, I knew what my choice was. I walked to towards Fleming's office.

It didn't matter if I was just me, I would do the best I can and help save lives.

I walked through the door without preamble. Thankfully, he was alone even though he looked completely shocked. I walked up to him, put my hands on his  
desk, and said the words that changed my life forever.

"I'll do it."

* * *

love it? tolerate it? Want to crucify me for butchering the series? Let me know by leaving me a review


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little shorter than the last one but it is still good (I think)

I don't own Chuck and all that jazz

thanks to everyone who reviewed and to my beta. You guys help keep me motivated.

It was brought to my attention by MaraudingSnitch1314 that they met in there freshman year, not jr. Thank you for telling me. I love it when I get constructive feedback . That being said I beg creative license because the story is already completely written and I don't want to go back through and change everything. I am going to let it be now but if it realy bothers anyone let me know and I will go through all the chapters and change it. :)

* * *

Almost a year had passed since I met chuck and we had become fast friends. He made it into the fraternity with no problem and had helped me out of several tough academic spots meaning, helping me study for all of my stats tests.

I'm a good student, but come on. That class should be considered a cruel and unusual form of torture and I should know, because my secret life was coming along better than I would have expected.

It seemed like I was a natural born operative. In order to remain inconspicuous our training was done during school hours under the cover of class.

Any subject that had 67 in the number was a spy class. It was cool to train with other people with similer talents but, it was hard keeping the secret from my fraternity brothers.

I was in Math 167 (AKA Fire arms training) when I saw her. The world seemed to stop in that moment and All I wanted to do was be close to her.

I took my seat and the Agent that taught the class introduced her.

"Class, this is Sarah Walker. She is one of the best spies in the business and will be helping me teach this class today."

"Ok I need you to pair up and practice you disarming techniques," the teacher instructed.

I took a step back hoping no one would ask me to partner up with them.

As I would have it luck was on my side and as soon as I was sure everyone else had been paired up I said, "Professor, I'm sorry but we have and uneven number of people in the class and I don't have a partner."

"Sarah, would you mind working with Bryce."

"Not at all", she said looking right at me.

She had me disarmed in less than 5 seconds, and all I could do was stare. She really was the best.

Only on the last time, after studying her moves 10 times, did I finally succeed in disarming her and I got an approving smile for the professor. Apparently that was very hard to do.

She gave me a quick smile as the teacher declared class to be over and I started to leave.

It was only then that I reached in my shirt pocket and found a card with a printed phone number and in an elegant script the words "call me."

She gave me a nod and was gone.

After I left the room Chuck caught up to me, breathless with excitement. "Guess what I just got?"

"What?" I asked with a small smile on my face, trying to put what just happened temporarily out of my mind.

"Da da dada" he sung via fanfare revealing two toy guns, "What do you say? Want to go see what kind of shots we are double O seven?"

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my throat at that last sentence, but chuck didn't seem to notice, and I nodded as we both ran to the library to gather the stuff we left there earlier.

It turned out we didn't have enough self control to last until we got to a more reasonable place and started shooting before we even grabbed our stuff.

I had just been practicing with this kind of gun 20 minutes before and I was anxious to put what I had learned into effect.

I looked down and noted I still had an extra "bullet" in my pocket from class and discreetly slipped it into my secret hiding place in the bookshelves.

"Your a dead man Chuck Bartowski," I told him, trying to sound as menacing as I could.

I wandered around the book shelves, gun raised, trying to get a clear shot. Suddenly a book cart came at me and, unthinkingly, I jumped it like I had been trained.

15 minuts later I was out of ammunnition so I needed to get back to my hiding place. I jumped over the desks towards it. I looked up and Chuck was facing the other direction, his back to me.

"All right, come on Bryce. Give it up buddy! I know your out of ammo I've been counting"

"Buddy" I said hands up in fake surrender, smiling at Chuck's shocked face "You wouldn't fire at an unarmed guy."

"I might, it's hardly sportsmanlike, but…"

Suddenly inspiration hit "what's this?" I asked gesturing to the shelf, that unknown to Chuck, held my extra bullet.

I discreetly grabbed it and put it in place, "Gynecology for geeks. Have you read this?"

"No" he said, successfully distracted, "Is it a good read?

BANG! Chucks face was priceless as the bullet it his forehead and I couldn't help but add "Got ya. Larkin over Bartowski again."

We both broke out laughing and he conceded defeat. As we were walking he questioned me about the extra bullet but I was able to convince him he had just miscounted. The rest of the walk was discussing what we had done over summer. It was hard to believe Jr. year was over. It had been so fun, it had just flown by. We were seniors now.

When we got back to our dorm room I collapsed on my bed and Chuck asked me what my schedule for this semester was. Instead of answering him, I took my schedule from my bag and tossed it to him.

After a few moments of studying it he gave out a jubilated laugh. "We have history together"

"Cool, let me see." I told him with my arm out stretched. He handed me both schedules and what I saw was made my stomach drop to my feet. We were in the same class alright. History 267.

267. I looked up at him and was completely speechless.

* * *

dun dun dun. Please review. with a cherrie on top


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about the wait

thanks to my beta for all your help

Ok this is the dramatic chapter where Bryce starts to make the big sacrifice, chucks friendship

If I owned Chuck, Bryce would still be alive so when White Collar is not filming Matt could come and film an episode or two. :)

* * *

I looked away for a few seconds so I could gather my emotions and turned to him with a forced smile, "That's great, when did you sign up for that class?"

"To be completely honest, I don't remember signing up for it, but when I asked about it the registration office told me I had an appointment to talk to Professor Fleming about it . They said he would call tonight to give me the time."

"Ah, well I hope it works out it would be cool to have class together."

"Ya it would, anyway…" Chuck started on another subject but I wasn't paying attention. I was happy with the life I'd chosen but I didn't want it for Chuck.

He was to … what is the word… innocent. Yes, Chuck was innocent

I couldn't imagine him doing what had to be done in this line of work. I didn't want him to be able to do that. I had to stop this by any means necessary and that meant getting Chuck out of the room so he wouldn't get that call.

Then I thought of one sure fire thing that would work

"So, you heading over to Jill's tonight?" I asked him suggestively, nudging him softly with my elbow.

"Maybe," he said slowly exaggeration each syllable, a small smile creeping up his face.

"That's good, because I saw her earlier and she looked like she could use your 'company'." I said with air quotations around the last word.

He looked towards the phone and the door so fast it was hard to refrain from laughing.

"If I go will, will you answer the phone if it rings?" He asked me.

I had to refrain from revealing the relief in my voice, "Sure, no problem. Go and have fun"

When he left I sat down at the desk in our room and pulled out the business card I had gotten earlier that day, no reason not to have a little fun of my own while I waited.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number expectantly

"Hello," her voice answered, " Hi, Sarah, its Bryce."

"Bryce, perfect timing! I just talked to the CIA director and he wants us to do a project together. Can you meet me next Wednesday at five?"

A project? How could I have been so stupid? She wasn't interested in me, she was impressed by what happened today and thought I was ready for field work.

"That's… That's great." I told her

"Ok good, and… maybe… we could have dinner or something afterwards?" she said slowly.

My spirit lifted at her words, "It's a date," I told her when suddenly the land line phone started ringing, "I have to go but I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure, see you on Wednesday," was her response and then she was gone.

I made a grab for the phone but it was to late, I had missed it.

How could I have missed the call I had been waiting for. I guess I wasn't fully to blame because any man would have tunnel vision talking to Sarah, but atleast Fleming had left a message.

"Chuck," the voice on the machine droned "please meet me tonight at seven in my office."

Ok seven, that gave me an hour. I erased the message, gathered my stuff, then walked out the door to stop the CIA from destroying my friend's life.

As I walked into the waiting room, I heard the speaker on the receptionist's desk say, "Send chuck in"

I figured it was now or never so I stepped into his office

"Bryce," he said a little annoyed, "this isn't a good time. I'm waiting for another student."

"Chuck Bartowski? He never got your message," I told him coolly.

"What are you talking about?" he responded.

"You put Chuck on the CIA recruitment track," I said not bothering to hide the accusation in my voice.

"It's not up to me, Bryce," he said, "but they want him for the Omaha project."

"That's a military operation. They'll turn chuck into a…" I started with panic.

"I'm required to turn in all the top test results to the agency," he interrupted.

I didn't want to hear it.

"I want my friend out of this," I demanded softly.

"He's a perfect match, key words in his essay responses correlate to 98% of the subliminal images in the exam," He stated calmly.

How could I make him understand?

"You don't get it. Chuck's a good person. He's got to much heart for this kinda work, he's no operative," I said, my frustration growing so much I banged my hand on the desk, "You can't put him out in the field, he won't survive!"

"The agency is not going to let go of a recruit this promising. The amount of information he can retain..."

"They're not going to give him a choice?"

"He's in no matter what."

There had to be something I could do, anything, but as I wracked my brain I came up short.

Then an idea popped into my head, and I knew it was the only way. I would loose the closest friend I ever had and he would hate me for the rest of his life, but I had to do it. I would sacrifice our friendship to keep him safe, and he would never understand why I did what I did.

"If he cheated on the exam, copied all the answers, that would invalidate the results wouldn't it?"

"Yes" Fleming said with apprehension, seeing where I was going with this.

"Good, now you're going to help me, professor."

And with that I stood up, accepting the consequences of my choice, and walked out the front door.

* * *

I love all reviews, all you have to do is click the button right underneath this. Do it!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own chuck, period end of report. Thank you to my fantastic beta and to allwho have reviewed up to this point

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I knew what I had to do but it didn't make it any easier.

I wouldn't think of Chuck's feelings right now. I just couldn't help it when his life depended on my swift action.

Almost immediately after I had managed to fall asleep, Chuck woke me with a bang on our door.

"Hey buddy what's up?" I asked groggily.

"I just got a note from Professor Fleming. He wants to meet with me today. Didn't he call last night?"

"No," I said with as much innocence as I could muster, "He must have forgotten"

"Well at any rate, I have to go to Government and then that meeting so I won't be back until later so maybe you and I could throw a football around. It's been awhile since we got to just hung out together outside of the dorm."

"Sure that would be fun!" I told him, all the while knowing that game would never happen.

He bid me a fond fair well with our traditional Vulcan salute and walked out the door.

Now I just have to wait.

I wanted to believe it was possible for us to stay friends after this but I knew it wasn't. He won't want anything to do with me once I **framed him for cheating**, **got him expelled** and **ruined his life.**

That's when I promised myself I would never reenter chucks life. He wouldn't want me to and it would be easer for him to move on.

I pulled out my statistics book and went over it as I listened for the main door to our building to open. As soon as it did, I slipped out the door and went the other way so Chuck wouldn't see me as he packed his stuff. I went down stairs and was met by half of the fraternity brothers.

"What's going on?" Erick asked me, "Chuck was really upset when he came in."

He was caught cheating on a major test and they kicked him out of Stanford," I told them.

Every face was the same state of shock. It was Jason who broke the silence.

"That's ridiculous Chuck would never do that. You have to say something to administration Bryce. Clear his name."

"I can't do that" I replied

"Why not?" he asked dumfounded

"Because, I was the one who found the answers in our room and told Fleming. He really was cheating," I held my breath as they took in that information.

"So you turned him in? Even if he did, which I still don't believe, he's our brother. How could you?"

Before I could answer they started walking by and they did get me with a few good elbow jabs.

Well… that went over as well as could be expected.

I went over to the main area and grabbed a pool stick. I wanted to be there when Chuck left to make sure he was really gone and to give him a chance to vent.

Everyone came into the room just then waiting for Chuck to come downstairs. They all acted like I wasn't even there.

I heard a voice say, "It sucks that you have to leave Chuck." I had to put up my front. I knew he was going to confront me. I glanced up, acting indifferent as I played my game.

"I don't get it, Bryce, why are you doing this?" he asked, broken.

His reaction surprised me. I was expecting him to be mad. Not this. It took every ounce of CIA training I had to keep my face unreadable.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "You did this to yourself."

He stared at me completely defeated and slowly turned and walked out the front door.

As soon as he was out of the room I made a beeline to the bathroom and puked. I couldn't help it. The stress of the last day had finally caught up with me. I had no one. The fraternity hated me now and so did my ex. best friend.

Sarah chose that exact moment to call.

So I cleared my throat and answered.

"Hello"

"Bryce. You are going to be removed from Stanford in five days. You have enough credits to graduate already and have passed all expectations. Are you ready for your first mission?"

"Absolutely," I told her.

"Good see you in a week," then she was gone.

The next five days went by excruciatingly slow. Everyone seemed intent on punishing me for Chuck's expulsion and it only got worse when a rumor started going around that I slept with Jill, like I would ever do that. I hurt Chuck enough for one lifetime, thank you very much.

I knew my unresolved emotions would get in the way of my spy work so I sat down and wrote a letter to Chuck knowing he would never actually read it. I promised myself I would get everything out here and once I was done I would move on.

_Chuck, _

_I know you don't understand why I did what I did, and I wish I could explain it better. I'm sorry. Sorry I ruined your dreams. Sorry I humiliated you in front of everyone as they watched you leave. Sorry you think I slept with your girlfriend. Most of all, I'm sorry there was no other way. They would have destroyed you Chuck. At least this way you have a chance at a normal life. You can get accepted at another school and continue on your way instead of being the killer they want you to be. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me but, if not I'm ok with that because sometimes being a good friend means making hard decisions. I chose to have you hate me in order to save you and I accept the consequences of my actions. _

_Bryce _

I looked over the note, folded it softly and put it in the front pocket of my suit case. As I walked out of the hall I closed the door. Not only to the building but this chapter of my life.

* * *

yay another chapter down. There is one more after this but it is kinda more epologie (is that a word?) However I am not going to post it until I update freedom. please leave a review.


End file.
